


Progeny

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Infertility, M/M, Not Much Else To It, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only ever in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

Tucker's lips stuttered over Washington's given name. 

 

It was secret, safe, and over-warm. Always in the dark. Fingers fumbled and gripped, alone under the blanket that sprawled over Tucker's back and stuck with sweat. Skin stretched taut, moving in tandem with one another. Noses bumped and brushed with kisses both deep and chaste. Tucker's breathing hastened, meeting Washington's every upward trust. His hands clenched to fists over Washington's chest, punched-out huffs of breath holding louder reactions.

 

As usual, Tucker bore down on Washington with each thrust, unwilling to give him leeway to move or change positions. There was no force behind it, simply an insistence that Washington didn't fight. He knew why. Part of him wanted to put the blame on instinct or grief. Whatever it was, Tucker entrusted no one but Washington and that was fine by him.

 

Trembling, Tucker leaned into Washington's touch. Pale hands roamed over broad shoulders and skimmed trough hair while words rattled under breath, dampened in the small space. Not a minute later, twin gasps clung in the air between them. The cloud settled over Tucker's gaze again and he curled close by, the thin seal of the blanket broken by his movement. Washington stayed at his side with the intent to reassure.

 

He couldn't give Tucker another child, though. Nothing could replace what Lavernius had already lost.


End file.
